1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to communication systems, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for supporting a Device To Device (D2D) service in an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Users of communication devices require services capable of obtaining or sharing desired information. Smart phones and tablet Personal Computers (PCs) provide environments capable of acquiring and sharing information through a wireless communication system. However, the wireless communication system can only acquire and share information when a communication infrastructure is built. Also, it is difficult to efficiently provide real-time information because of the complexity of a system or a temporal delay.
A Device To Device (D2D) service is capable of acquiring and sharing information desired by a user by constructing a communication link between devices in a space where no communication infrastructure is built.
A device acquires synchronization with a peripheral device so as to provide the D2D service. The device supporting the D2D service searches the peripheral device using a preset time point and resource, and acquires device information of the peripheral device. The device information includes identification information of a device, and interests and application program information of a device user.
As described above, a device searches a peripheral device using a preset resource during a preset search duration. That is, the device receives device information broadcasted by peripheral devices and searches the peripheral devices through the preset resource during the search duration. The device broadcasts its own device information to the peripheral devices through the preset resource during the search duration so that the peripheral devices can search the device.
If a transmission frequency of a device and a reception frequency thereof are the same, the device cannot perform signal transmission and reception at the same time. Therefore, the device is not able to receive device information broadcasted by peripheral devices, while the device broadcasts its own device information during a search duration.